


Le Sage et l'Hoplite

by admamu



Series: Marbre [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a writer, Erik Lehnsherr is a critic, Hellenistic culture, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Philosophy, dom/sub dynamics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Quand on est deux pédés qui s’aiment, que l’on a l’un et l’autre pour les choses antiques une vénération attendue, au risque de tomber dans la caricature de soi, justement parce qu’on est pédé, il est un passage obligé : on va en Grèce.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Marbre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Le Sage et l'Hoplite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Puisque vous avez pour les dates anniversaires une légère obsession et qu'aujourd'hui en est une, voici pour vous la suite et la fin de la série.

Quand on est deux pédés qui s’aiment, que l’on a l’un et l’autre pour les choses antiques une vénération attendue, au risque de tomber dans la caricature de soi, justement parce qu’on est pédé, il est un passage obligé : on va en Grèce. On y va comme on remonte à la source, là où croit-on l’histoire dans laquelle on s’inscrit commence, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’on ne s’aimera jamais comme les premiers s’aimèrent, veillant même scrupuleusement à ne pas les imiter. Car on n’a ni goût ni attirance particulière pour les images d’éromènes et d’érastes, images que l’on trouve finalement peu inventives et assez convenues, n’en déplaise aux admirateurs de la culture helléniste. Aux relations éducatives mâtinées de sexualité, aux débauches dionysiaques, on préfère les vestiges : la froide blancheur de la pierre et la sécheresse de la pensée philosophique.

Ainsi, Charles et Erik qui s’étaient bien trouvés, allèrent-ils en Grèce. Ils y allèrent avec des motivations différentes qu’ils ne se turent pas, Charles pour revoir le dur marbre du Parthénon et le comparer à la dureté exemplaire d’Erik, Erik pour entendre le tranchant des sentences résonner sous le Portique et les voir s’incarner en la silhouette de son amant déambulant. Et une égale et commune raison : celle de donner à l’autre la satisfaction de voir ce qu’il attendait.

Puisque le désir de Charles était premier, cette primauté allouée étant l’ultime objet du désir d’Erik, ce dont Charles n’était pas dupe ayant dit une nuit qu’il le détachait : « sais-tu qu’en me satisfaisant moi, c’est d’abord toi qu’on satisfait ? », « oui, je sais. J’avais gagné avant qu’on combattît », l’aveu d’Erik ayant mis Charles dans une admiration béate, ils se rendirent au Parthénon dès le lendemain de leur arrivée à Athènes. La transparence d’Erik, qui ne se cachait rien à lui-même, qui ne cherchait pas aux racines de son fantasme des causes psychologiques, l’eût-il fait qu’il n’en eût pas trouvé, ayant eu une enfance remarquablement heureuse et tranquille, sans traumatisme à guérir, qui avait nettoyé son fantasme de toute scorie inutile au point d’en faire un diamant pur, levé comme un signe non pas qui s’agence aux autres mais qui les ordonne tous ; la façon dont Erik se soumettait à cette loi arbitraire et suprême qu’il avait librement choisie et que rien ne pouvait dévoyer ; sa raideur aussi, parfois terrifiante mais jamais agressive, continuaient à fasciner Charles, lui qui, bien qu’il eût accédé grâce à Erik à la réalisation de son propre fantasme, ne se départait pas de quelques réticences à l’assumer pleinement, y mettant toujours des pudeurs et des timidités. Son courage lui semblait inférieur à l’autre, en deçà de qu’il aurait pu être, et, quand il attachait les poignets d’Erik ou qu’il lui commandait, il le faisait toujours en hésitant, s’attendant à ce que ce pouvoir qui lui était dorénavant dévolu lui fût retiré pour d’obscures lignes qu’il aurait dépassées. Mais le pouvoir ne lui était pas retiré, entre ses mains jour après jour était-il replacé ; sa prudence à l’utiliser et son refus d’en abuser légitimaient le renouvellement quotidien de son sacre. Charles aimait Erik avec une ardente gratitude, comme un miracle ou un mystère ; un de ces mystères qu’on ne résout pas, qu’on ne veut pas résoudre, qui malgré sa transparence et qu’on puisse le regarder sous toutes ses faces, reste opaque et inintelligible ; un miracle dont la réalité est indiscutable mais qui demeure incompréhensible, la combinaison de sa réalité et de son incompréhensibilité agissant comme une épiphanie, la grâce descendue. Cependant Charles ne pouvait faire autrement que de se considérer maître ; il aimait Erik passionnément et surtout jalousement, il n’eût pas fallu qu’on s’approchât de son bien trop près pour qu’il sortît les griffes ; il ne le faisait jamais, Erik terriblement vertueux et fidèle ne se compromettant dans aucune séduction, regardant même toute tentative de le séduire avec un cynisme débonnaire qui glaçait le sang, au contraire de Charles dont la faiblesse sur ce terrain était notoire mais dont Erik ne lui tenait pas rigueur : « c’est à moi que tu es et c’est vers moi que tu reviens. Personne ne te contentera jamais comme je te contente », disait-il froidement ; du reste si Charles séduisait, il n’allait pas jusqu’à la consommation, ayant appris d’Erik la puissance de la contention. Une contention factice et temporaire puisqu’après avoir longuement séduit et ensorcelé un pauvre garçon sous le regard consentant d’Erik, rejouant ainsi la scène primitive lors de laquelle à son insu tout avait commencé, rien n’était meilleur que de s’en retourner vers son amant, froid, fier et sublime dont il entravait les mains et qui ne rompait jamais. Les autres, tous ceux qu’il aurait pu avoir sur un claquement de doigts, tous ceux qu’il avait eus mais qui l’avaient déçu, lui paraissaient désormais insipides et ternes, sans saveur, sans goût, des ombres, en comparaison de celui qu’il tenait sous lui, résistant et incorruptible. Plus rien ne valait le royaume où il était entré, qu’il possédait, dont les portes lui avaient été ouvertes par Erik, et Charles, pour un surplus hypothétique de plaisir, ne se serait abaissé à un quelconque triolisme auquel Erik de toute façon se serait refusé, la vertu ayant sous la direction d’Erik des pouvoirs incommensurables. Charles était donc devenu vertueux, peu à peu gagné, à moins que cela fût subit à leur première rencontre, par l’intransigeance d’Erik et ses principes. Nonobstant cette gravité qui était le fondement non négociable de leur couple, ils avaient majoritairement des moments légers, gais et joyeux. Erik était un homme très drôle, le plus drôle que Charles eût connu. A merveille imitait-il les figures connues du monde de l’édition, que ce soit ces congénères critiques ou les écrivains, autres que Charles et qu’il méprisait. Tous il les moquait et Charles se tordait de rire devant ses mimiques et ses excès. Un jour, n’y tenant plus, il avait dit : « Et moi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? », « tu es inimitable mon trésor. Il n’y a que toi qui écris si bien… », « oui, oui mais imite-moi… Pour me faire plaisir… ». Alors, la parole de Charles ayant valeur d’injonction, Erik l’avait imité. Il s’était posé dans un fauteuil, après avoir soigneusement choisi un des livres de Charles, un recueil de nouvelles sans lien entre elles autre qu’un hommage évident à l’homosexualité, que Charles n’appréciait pas particulièrement parce qu’il les trouvait finalement décousues, qu’il avait appelé pompeusement _Odes_ , « comment tu choisis tes titres ? Je te jure… C’est ta seule faiblesse… », avait commenté Erik, mais qu’Erik adulait, « tu es le meilleur, vraiment » ; tenant d’une main l’ouvrage et mettant au bout de l’accoudoir son poignet visible, il avait lu en prenant un accent exagérément écossais et en faisant des manières. Il s’était cambré et avait croisé ses jambes, balancé son pied en en relevant la pointe, il avait agité sa main libre avec des grâces inutiles pour ponctuer sa lecture, il avait souri, minaudé, replacé derrière son oreille une mèche inexistante. Charles avait ri puis il avait dit : « je ne suis pas comme ça, tu exagères », « si, si, tu es comme ça, toujours à en faire des caisses », et Erik avait repris, forçant tout mais avec élégance. Charles avait poussé un petit cri de plaisir dont l’emphase suraiguë s’était accordée parfaitement au numéro d’Erik et il avait sauté sur les genoux de son amant. Le livre avait glissé mais Erik n’avait pas bougé. « Non, je ne suis pas comme ça », avait encore protesté Charles ravi, « si, tu l’es… et bien plus encore… si absolument toi… ». Ils s’étaient regardés et Charles avait revu dans les yeux clairs levés vers lui l’adoration inconditionnelle dont il était l’objet, le serment une fois donné jamais repris, gravé. Par instinct, il avait déjà enroulé ses bras autour des épaules d’Erik dont les mains patientaient sur les accoudoirs, sages et immobiles, « mets tes mains sur mon cul », avait-il dit, aussitôt obéi. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose sans que tu te vexes ? », avait demandé Charles, « demande », « je n’en reviens toujours pas que tu sois à moi », « ça n’est pas une demande… », Charles avait tiqué, sa grimace provoquant au visage d’Erik un ineffable contentement que Charles savait décrypter, « réponds », « oui. Autant de fois tu le demanderas, autant de fois je le répéterai. Autant de fois tu le demanderas, autant de fois je serai heureux : je suis à toi. ». Erik avait la faculté de dire des choses comme celle-ci, aussi dramatiques et définitives, dont la sincérité ne pouvait être mise au soupçon, lui qui s’illustrait davantage dans la méchanceté que dans la bonté. Charles le connaissait bien, il ne l’avait jamais pris en défaut : tout ce qu’Erik disait, il le pensait et réciproquement. Sa parole était d’airain. C’était donc une gloire de posséder, d’avoir uniquement à soi, un miracle, des mystères, un bloc imperturbable de vérité. Parfois Charles en tremblait, de doutes et de plaisir mêlés.

Erik n’était jamais venu en Grèce, ce fut Charles qui les guida à travers Athènes. Une des plus jolies façons d’accéder à l’Acropole était d’emprunter la _Dionysiou Areopagitou_ , large rue piétonne, bordée d’un côté par les arbres du mont, de l’autre par d’élégants immeubles contemporains, et qui avait des allures de tranquille esplanade. C’était l’été, il faisait très chaud, il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde. Malgré la foule qui bouchait devant lui l’horizon, Charles retrouva la sévérité du soleil qui ouvre l’espace, l’ampleur du pas qui monte. A ses côtés marchait Erik. Pour le protéger du soleil, il lui avait acheté un panama blanc orné d’un ruban noir. Il était très beau, vêtu entièrement de blanc, le blanc du coton sur le blanc de sa peau. Avant de quitter l’hôtel, Erik s’était oint de crème solaire, même dans des endroits cachés comme derrière les oreilles en disant : « je ne peux pas bronzer, je deviens rouge », scandalisant Charles qui s’était emparé du tube : « quelle horreur ! Tu ne dois pas bronzer ! Je te veux blanc, toujours blanc ! Passe, je vais t’en mettre partout ! ». Mais de l’avoir à ses côtés, il ne pouvait le voir puisqu’il devait continuellement tourner la tête, « marche devant que je puisse te voir », ordonna-t-il. Erik sourit, il porta deux doigts au rebord de son chapeau et prit de l’avance. Il marcha devant Charles, sans se retourner, offrant à sa vue son dos droit, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes. Une calme et profonde allégresse gagna Charles de savoir simultanément que cet homme fier et libre lui appartenait et que la foule qui s’écartait presque sur son passage ignorait qu’il fût à lui. Il ne voulut pas se pendre à son bras pour signifier vulgairement qu’il était à lui, il le voulut plus libre encore, plus solitaire, comme un chef d’œuvre exposé que les autres admirent et n’osent toucher, et qui ensuite dans le secret lui revient, s’agenouille et réaffirme son allégeance. Il le laissa gravir seul le long raidillon qui sous les arbres mène aux Propylées. L’ombre des secs feuillages, la poussière du chemin et, par contraste la trivialité de la foule qui s’embouteillait, rendaient Erik plus beau, irréel, une blanche épure. Arrivés aux monumentales marches des Propylées, dans le cadre fermé écrasant des colonnes et des murs, ils montèrent l’un derrière l’autre. Charles était un dieu qui montait, qui montait, à ses pieds des ailes, sur son front le dur soleil de l’Olympe, et, quand il trébucha, le blanc soldat qui le précédait se retourna et lui tendit la main, « il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes… », « je veux que là-haut vous ne me connaissiez pas », répondit Charles en s’aidant de cette main, « non, je ne vous connais pas… ». Quand le rêve de Charles arrivait, par mégarde, toujours efficace bien que plusieurs fois répété, Erik s’y ajustait immédiatement, sans latence, avec une intelligence rare. Sur l’immense esplanade emplie de monde, qu’accablait le soleil du matin, Charles longea le Parthénon et s’assit sur un des blocs de marbre, ce n’était pas celui sur lequel il s’était assis à sa première visite mais l’emplacement convenait. Il laissa Erik visiter seul le site, sans impatience, content de la durée qui s’éternisait. Dans la foule, il le voyait, marchant lentement, d’une main retenant son chapeau, l’autre dans la poche de son pantalon, s’arrêtant, admirant, contemplant longuement les marbres levés et sculptés, les autres couchés, les lignes droites, la blancheur, le bleu du ciel, l’antique perfection. Parfois il ne le voyait plus parce qu’il disparaissait à l’angle d’un temple ou noyé dans la foule. Puis il réapparaissait au loin et s’approchait, ignorait Charles et continuait sa promenade en passant devant lui. C’était un marbre vivant parmi les marbres, dont Charles connaissait le goût et les parfums, déposant au bout de sa langue une saveur minérale, dont il avait suivi chaque veine au vert douloureux – le sang qui coule sous la peau –, dont il savait comment tirer des sons graves et orgueilleux, dont la chaude dureté le pénétrait durement sans égard mais avec respect quand il le demandait, le marquant d’une dangereuse brûlure au fond de son ventre. C’était son rêve, mortel d’être vrai. Charles caressa la pierre et banda. Au loin, aimanté par son désir, envahi par lui, Charles sachant qu’en permanence la pensée de lui occupait l’esprit d’Erik, Erik s’arrêta et le regarda enfin. Il comprit, il revint, « est-ce assez ? », demanda-t-il en se tenant très droit et dans son ombre Charles était protégé, « oui… mais je me demande : as-tu réellement vu les Cariatides ? », « où ? », « là-bas, à l’Erechthéion. Viens, je vais te montrer… ». Sous le bras d’Erik, il passa le sien. Il inspira, Erik sentait la sueur, délicieusement acide, et la poussière. Les autres n’étaient rien, Charles était au pinacle.

Parce qu’on n’était pas venu uniquement pour se donner des petits coups d’euphorie prétentieuse mais aussi pour voir de l’Antiquité, ils visitèrent le musée de l’Acropole, cette fois-ci main dans la main, et rien n’empêcha Erik d’embrasser le front de Charles devant les blancs kouros aux cheveux torsadés. Ils finirent la journée sur la place Syntagma, attablés sous les orangers qui ne portaient pas de fruits, Erik lisant, ses grandes jambes étirées devant lui et son panama incliné sur l’arrière de son crâne, Charles prenant des notes ou ne faisant rien, le nez en l’air, songeur. Le soir, dans la chambre de l’hôtel qu’ils avaient choisi avec soin, sur photographies, Charles ayant même appelé pour s’assurer que les lits étaient comme à l’ancienne munis de barreaux, pour le remercier _d’être_ il l’attacha serré avec une fine garcette qu’il avait vue à la devanture d’un magasin d’équipements nautiques en remontant la rue Filellinon et qu’il était retourné acheter après qu’ils s’étaient posés place Syntagma, n’oubliant pas qu’Erik ne tolérait pas de posséder dans sa vie quotidienne un quelconque objet destiné à l’exécution de son fantasme. Avant de le lier aux barreaux du lit, il l’obligea à se dévêtir entièrement et à se tenir de dos devant lui. Dans le creux de ses reins où les lumières de la ville projetaient de froides ombres bleues, il mit sa main puis sa bouche, longtemps, jusqu’à ce qu’Erik n’en pût plus d’être aimé si tendrement et réclamât : « s’il te plaît, attache-moi », déjà dur comme la pierre, et Charles aussi bandant dans son pantalon. Il le fit jouir tout au fond de lui, le sommant de garder les yeux ouverts, le regard fixe, prodigieusement clair, et vint ensuite dans sa bouche, ses mains nouées à celles encore attachées où le sang circulait difficilement. De sucer Charles monté sur lui, Erik banda de nouveau. Charles le branla et il éjacula sans bruit, « silence », imposa Charles.

Le lendemain Erik avait de fins bracelets d’un joli rouge violacé. Charles lui interdit de porter une veste, interdiction qu’il adoucit d’un inquiet « oui ? », « oui », approuva Erik qui ne mit pas de veste. Pour se rendre à l’Agora, ils traversèrent le quartier Monastiraki. Dans une boutique de bijoux et de bibelots Erik acheta pour Charles une minuscule chouette en bronze vert qu’une fois revenu sur le trottoir il glissa dans la poche de celui-ci, « suis-je sage ? », interrogea Charles, « oui. Très ». Le marchand avait regardé les poignets d’Erik avec une mine indiscrète, Erik n’avait pas eu honte. Habituellement, il n’aimait pas que l’on sût ce qu’il était, là ce n’était pas grave. A Paris, ils avaient gardé leur liaison secrète afin qu’Erik ne fût pas taxé de partialité et Charles de favoritisme, détestant tous deux le système de cooptation propre à l’édition. « Pas de passe-droit, de la rigueur, de la rigueur », sermonnait Erik, « oui, oui », répondait Charles. Erik continuait d’écrire des articles sur les livres de Charles où, au milieu des louanges, il lançait quelques piques, souvent sur les titres, parfois sur une articulation faiblarde, un manque de courage, une envie indigne de séduire le lecteur, ce dont Charles ne s’offusquait pas – c’était le jeu. On ne les voyait nulle part ensemble, Erik évitant les mondanités, les sauteries auxquelles Charles était convié et qu’il prisait. S’il se trouvait que, mandaté par sa rédaction, il dût se rendre à un évènement où Charles allait aussi, ils arrivaient séparément, Erik saluait publiquement mais brièvement Charles, puis il se tenait à l’écart et le regardait faire ce que, en dehors d’écrire, il savait le mieux faire : séduire. Intentionnellement Charles le provoquait en jetant son dévolu sur le garçon le plus beau, le plus convoité, Erik restait stoïque, assis sur une chaise, son verre à la main. Charles n’allait jamais plus loin. Quand ils se retrouvaient dans l’appartement d’Erik, la porte close, Charles se vengeait en étant admirablement méchant et coriace. Erik ne jouissait jamais tant que ces soirs-là, des orgasmes très longs, arrachés de lui comme des aiguilles. Dans les couloirs et les salons, il entendait les rumeurs qui couraient sur Charles : « il a changé… on dit qu’il a quelqu’un… avant il était facile, maintenant tout le monde se casse les dents… Xavier fidèle ? Ça ne durera pas… il est avec un écossais, je vous dis, une brute sombrement romantique qu’il a ramassée sur la lande et qui le tient serré, on l’a vu à une avant-première à Londres… personne ne tient Xavier serré, ça va casser… », et ainsi de suite ; personne ne savait que celui qui possédait le plus grand écrivain de sa génération était Erik, à qui du reste on ne le demandait pas. Charles était à lui, tout le temps, il n’y avait pas un moment où il ne fût pas à lui, si ce n’était pas physiquement, c’était en pensée. Cette certitude mettait en Erik une grande paix, comme un accomplissement, il n’avait aucun doute. Il n’y avait rien en ce bas monde de plus sûr que le visage de Charles pris dans son rêve d’adoration et d’obéissance, auquel Erik souscrivait sans retenue. Ce roi qu’il avait ardemment attendu, il l’avait, plus parfait encore que ce qu’il eût pu espérer, un prince délicat, vulnérable, qui avait parfois la grâce de pleurer en baisant, aux manières douces et raffinées. Charles abhorrait la violence, il se contentait d’attacher Erik mais il le faisait fermement, avec le plus grand courage, tout en tremblant et, de le voir trembler ainsi, remettant noblement son sceptre en jeu, faisait d’Erik le plus loyal et le plus dévoué des amants. Erik aimait Charles pour l’éternité ; dans la mort, il l’aimerait encore ; toute histoire d’âme mise de côté, c’était vrai, d’ailleurs il n’était pas envisageable qu’Erik survécût à Charles. Charles était si fin, si tendre, d’une tendresse intolérable, qu’à force de douceur il avait persuadé Erik qu’ils pouvaient aussi s’aimer sans qu’Erik fût nécessairement attaché. La première fois, Erik avait automatiquement mis les mains dans son dos. Charles les avait dénouées en murmurant : « tu vas m’obéir », puis posant les mains d’Erik sur ses hanches : « tu vas me tenir serré, comme ça ». Tout le temps que Charles l’avait chevauché, Erik l’avait tenu fort, enivré par sa propre force, au point qu’il avait craint de le briser et qu’il avait laissé sur la taille de Charles et ses cuisses des marques bleues dont la vision ensuite l’avait à la fois accablé et étourdi. « Ne me demande plus ça », avait-il supplié, « si, je te le redemanderai et tu m’obéiras », avait obligé Charles. Et bien sûr, Erik avait obéi, en veillant à ne pas laisser de marques, en s’astreignant à plus de douceur, « tu peux serrer plus fort », avait suggéré Charles, « non », « bon… », avait abdiqué Charles. C’était l’unique fois où Erik avait dit non à Charles. Charles n’en finissait pas d’être tendre, comprenant tout d’Erik sur un seul regard, le prenant tel qu’il était, l’admirant, répétant à l’envi qu’il l’admirait, « je t’admire », disait-il, « tu es si sec, rien ne ta salira jamais », la sécheresse signifiant donc la pureté. Erik était fier d’être pour Charles si sec et si pur, _pour Charles_ ne voulant pas dire _de l’avis de Charles_ mais _à son intention._ C’était le le serment qu’il avait prêté, l’engagement qu’il avait pris, le premier soir quand il avait embrassé Charles, après que Charles, outrageusement courageux, avait eu peur et avait dit : « reste pour toujours ». Quoique Charles eût fait preuve d’un bel orgueil en giflant Erik et de noblesse en acceptant de s’engager avec lui sur le chemin qu’il lui avait indiqué, ne cédant rien alors sur son fantasme, ce qui à ce degré de perfection eût été suffisant pour qu’Erik s’éprît, Erik était surtout tombé pour le sublime effroi de Charles à se voir quitter. Pudiquement Erik avait parlé d’un pari, il avait menti : il avait fait une promesse. Si Charles n’était pas à Paris, caché dans l’appartement d’Erik – Erik aimait à penser qu’il cachait Charles : lorsqu’on détient un trésor, on ne le montre pas, on en savoure seul le prix –, il était soit à Londres où Erik n’avait pas de raison d’aller, soit en Ecosse, dans sa maison à côté de Stirling, où Erik était admis. Mais alors il ne fallait pas parler, être silencieux, pour ne pas déranger Charles qui écrivait. Aucune distraction n’était tolérée et si par malheur un bruit résonnait qui n’était ni le piaillement des oiseaux ni le chant du vent, alors Charles arrivait, il levait un sourcil, le gauche, le plus autoritaire, en disant « chut », et tout rentrait dans l’ordre et dans un silence monacal. Dans ces moments-là, assez longs puisque Charles écrivait pendant de longs mois, Erik l’adorait plus qu’il ne l’adorait déjà. Un jour, ils avaient eu une visite dont Erik ne voulut plus jamais revoir l’effet qu’elle avait eu sur Charles. La mère de Charles qui habitait à Londres, était une mauvaise mère, elle n’aimait pas son fils comme une mère eût dû aimer son fils, surtout celui-ci, mais Charles ne lui refusait rien, il la craignait trop, l’enfant blessé toujours vivant en lui. Elle s’était donc invitée à Stirling malgré les parades de Charles et les préventions répétées au téléphone, « tu dois me trouver bien lâche », avait-il soufflé en ne regardant pas Erik, « non. Jamais ». Cela avait été un calvaire d’assister à l’humiliation de Charles par cette femme vile, pleutre et ingrate dont chaque mot était un poison mijoté dans le seul but d’infecter le cœur de Charles, à tel point qu’Erik qui s’était contenté de saluer poliment madame Xavier et de s’asseoir muettement dans la cuisine où Charles troublé, semblable à un petit garçon de cinq ans, avait reçu sa mère et son lot d’imprécations portant au choix sur l’argent qu’il ne lui avait pas donné ou sur celui qu’elle avait jugé insuffisant, traitant alors son fils de pingre (elle-même ayant dilapidé la fortune familiale pendant l’adolescence de Charles dont le père était un aventurier français sans le sou, si tôt apparu, si tôt disparu) , avait dit d’une voix très froide et en fixant Charles, interrompant _la mauvaise_ comme ils l’appelleraient plus tard, au moment où Charles s’était baissé pour ramasser les débris d’une tasse qu’il venait de casser : « Charles est l’homme le plus doué, le plus intelligent, le plus aimable que nous puissions connaître. Vous ne le méritez pas ». Madame Xavier avait reniflé : « je ne vous permets pas, vous n’avez aucun droit ». Très lentement, Erik s’était levé, il s’était accroupi à côté de Charles dont il avait pris le coude pour le mettre debout, il avait ramassé à sa place la tasse cassée puis il avait repris : « partez. Maintenant. ». Madame Xavier avait protesté avec des bruits de bouche incompréhensibles, comme une vilaine petite poule, dont elle avait la crète violette et le bec jaune, « Charles, tu laisses cet individu me traiter de la sorte ? Je suis ta mère tout de même ! ». Erik s’était mis debout, étirant son dos et, prenant un regard glacé, celui dont il connaissait le pouvoir terrifiant, il avait grondé : « Maintenant, j’ai dit. ». Elle était partie, sac à main et manteau sous le bras. Charles n’avait pas bougé, tétanisé, « ma… mère… », avait-il seulement commenté en bafouillant. Erik l’avait fait s’asseoir en hauteur, les fesses sur la table, au milieu des scones et du service à thé, « ta mère… elle est partie. Je veillerai à ce qu’elle ne revienne plus. Es-tu fâché ? ». Calmement Erik avait attendu la sentence, conscient d’avoir outrepassé ses droits. Charles s’était tordu les mains une dernière fois, blême encore. Avec effort, il avait pointé fièrement le menton, tout en lui se redressant sous l’appel d’Erik, le bleu de ses yeux enfin sombre et droit, « vous êtes merveilleux. Embrassez-moi, protégez-moi… », « je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas être protégé », « non, par personne. Sauf par vous. Protégez-moi… ». Erik l’avait embrassé, « rien jamais ne doit vous abimer. Je serai là. ». Rien jamais ne devait porter atteinte au glorieux et princier trésor d’Erik, il s’y était engagé. Chaque jour, heureux, comblé, il renouvelait son engagement.

L’Agora ressemblait à un jardin, un vaste jardin vallonné, planté d’oliviers et de cyprès, aux doux dénivelés, jonché de pierres grises et de vestiges. Après qu’ils avaient passé au milieu de la foule le portail d’entrée, Charles demanda : « que voulez-vous ? », « le faire avec vous », répondit Erik. Ils parcourent le jardin, en suivant au hasard les allées sableuses, ayant refusé de se munir du plan disponible au guichet. Charles, intelligent et opportun, une merveille d’homme, marcha un peu devant pour être à la fois avec Erik et le laisser seul. Il était vêtu d’un coordonné bleu-gris tirant selon la lumière sur le vert, dont la teinte changeante se mariait au revers gris des feuilles des oliviers et au ton des pierres qu’ils croisèrent. Une légère brise, bienvenue sous la torpeur athénienne, agitait mollement ses cheveux qu’il portait longs dans la nuque, ses lourdes boucles brunes caressant sa peau, le col de sa chemise. Son allure était lente, sereine, et il prenait un évident plaisir à être là, dans cet écrin de verdure, son pas crissant sur le sable, sous l’ancestrale protection des oliviers et le patronage de la pensée grecque. Il était une âme vierge et vertueuse, que rien ne viciait, arpentant comme en son domaine le terrain de l’Agora. Erik, pour ne pas ternir l’image qu’il se faisait du lieu, n’avait rien lu sur son histoire, ce qui, le connaissant, lui qui ne disait rien sans savoir, était exceptionnel ; il avait préféré rester dans l’ignorance et se réjouir illusoirement de l’impression de Charles marchant où les philosophes avaient marché. L’impression d’un sage déambulant au royaume des sages adhérait si bien à l’imaginaire d’Erik qu’il faillit en pleurer, ému, troublé par la paix de Charles. Tout en Charles respirait la perfection : tout d’abord sa foi en son rêve, qu’il ne démentait jamais, aussi endurant qu’Erik à ne rien céder, puis son don dans l’écriture pour qui les autres, toute cette cohorte de médiocres, eussent dû se damner dans l’espoir d’en posséder rien qu’un millième, jusqu’à ses plus inavouables défauts, comme ses envies de plaire, mais qu’il sublimait tant qu’ils en devenaient des qualités. Ils montèrent à l’Héphaïstéion, petit temple dorique entouré de colonnes et qui domine le jardin. Sur tout le tour est plantée une bordure en buis serré sur laquelle Charles passa sa main, et derrière lui, Erik fit de même, passant sa main là où la main de Charles était passée. Ils descendirent à la Stoa d’Attale, monumental bâtiment, malheureusement reconstruit, mais sous le Portique duquel, à l’abri de la colonnade, résonna sur la dalle le pas royal de Charles. Ce n’est pas là que s’enseigna le Stoïcisme, cher au cœur d’Erik, ne le sachant pas il n’en fut pas déçu et se réjouit même de voir arriver vers lui Charles souriant qui faisait demi-tour, écoutant rebondissant sur le marbre des colonnes les murmures bruissant de la foule. Cela faisait comme une petite haie d’honneur dans laquelle Charles avançait, nonchalant et fier. Arrivé à la hauteur d’Erik, il dit : « avant de visiter le musée, ne voulez-vous pas que nous trouvions un endroit calme pour nous asseoir ensemble ? », Erik acquiesça et le suivit. Ils traversèrent le jardin et trouvèrent en contrebas de l’Héphaïstéion une allée excentrée, perdue. Ils s’assirent sur un banc. « Êtes-vous content ? », demanda Charles, « oui », répondit Erik puis : « tu as chaud ? », Charles étant mouillé de sueur, aux aisselles et dans le bas de son dos, « oui, c’est surtout à la tête, j’aurais dû m’acheter un chapeau à moi aussi ». Erik sortit son mouchoir avec lequel il épongea le front de Charles et sur son crâne mit son propre chapeau qu’il retira. Il était un peu trop grand et tomba sur les yeux de Charles qui rit et protesta : « non, non, il est à toi. Je peux attendre, j’en achèterai un quand nous repasserons par Monastiraki ». Assez vite parce qu’il était de taille modeste et aussi à cause du monde, ils visitèrent le musée de l’Agora, qu’abritait la Stoa d’Attale. Dans la petite boutique, Charles acheta une coupe noire, reproduction d’une kylix, au fond de laquelle courait la figure d’un guerrier muni de son bouclier, de son casque et de sa lance. Il l’offrit à Erik : « c’est un peu toi, n’est-ce pas ? ».

Il faisait trop chaud pour marcher, ils se réfugièrent dans les méandres du quartier du Plaka, situé au pied de l’Acropole. Les ruelles tortueuses et escarpées les accueillirent. Ils s’installèrent sous la grande toile d’une taverne dont la terrasse toute en décrochés suivait les marches de l’escalier de la rue qui grimpait au flanc du mont de l’Acropole. Charles retira ses chaussures et posa ses pieds nus sur les genoux d’Erik. On sortit des sacs les carnets de Charles et le livre d’Erik. Les gestes efficaces d’Erik furent interrompus par la main de Charles saisissant son poignet, il porta la saignée à ses lèvres et il en baisa le stigmate, « vous êtes beau ». Ils restèrent là en commandant des bières, de l’Ouzo, de l’eau minérale, des pitas. Quand il fit plus frais, ils montèrent tout en haut de l’Aréopage, colline de marbre, dont on pouvait voir à l’est le Parthénon et au nord l’Agora.

La garcette ayant laissé sur les poignets d’Erik des marques trop profondes, il n’était point prudent de l’attacher de nouveau, au risque de cicatrices définitives. D’ailleurs Erik ne tenait pas tant à être attaché. Fenêtre ouverte, il aima Charles simplement en se couchant dans son dos, en le serrant dans ses bras et en tenant sa cuisse ouverte. Il le prit profond comme il aimait l’être. D’une main il balaya ses cheveux pour découvrir derrière l’oreille la peau sensible et humide où il mit sa bouche. Cela dura longtemps, Erik voulut que cela dura longtemps, on n’entendait rien d’autre que le bruit de la ville, le ronflement des moteurs, la respiration haletante de Charles, son plaisir. Quand Charles fut sur le point de jouir, il dit, sa voix grave, cassée : « je vous aime… je vous aime… je n’aimerai jamais que toi… ».

Ils restèrent un peu à Athènes et visitèrent d’autres endroits qui n’avaient pas à leurs yeux la même valeur que le Parthénon et l’Agora. Ils allèrent aussi à Delphes. Erik loua une voiture que Charles conduisit parce qu’il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de conduire à droite. Sur la route qui serpente au mont Parnasse, ils s’arrêtèrent pour contempler à perte de vue, jusqu’au golfe de Corinthe qu’elle rejoint, la mer des oliviers comme un immense delta. Comme il fut raconté ailleurs, sur le site antique, à la tombée de la nuit, Erik les fit enfermer, en trompant la vigilance des gardiens. Tout en haut du stade, dans un escarpement de la roche, ils se cachèrent. La nuit était claire, une lune magnanime et pleine brillait. La montagne tout autour d’eux luisait sous les éclats laiteux, les murs des trésors aussi. Ils se promenèrent au milieu des somptueuses ruines. Pour seuls compagnons, ils avaient de grands chiens blancs au pelage laineux, sans maître, qui habitent à demeure sur le site. Contre le mur blanc du trésor des Athéniens, Charles attira Erik. Il enroula ses bras, il se pendit à son cou. Erik caressa son visage et dit :

« Pour toujours, voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Pour toujours, oui. Et même après. Au ciel ou en enfer.

\- En enfer, vu ce que nous sommes.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Au ciel plutôt… De nous aimer comme nous nous aimons, les dieux ne nous puniront pas.

\- Quel ennui ! Tu n’auras personne à séduire…

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je me contenterai de toi. »

Rien ne frémit : ni le marbre dans le dos de Charles, ni les cieux qui les attendaient. Ni eux qui s’embrassèrent.

**Author's Note:**

> L'hoplite est un fantassin de la Grèce antique. (Source Wikipédia)
> 
> Dans la Grèce antique, un éromène est un adolescent, engagé dans un couple pédérastique avec un homme adulte, appelé éraste. (Ibid)  
> Les Propylées sont un monument constituant l'entrée principale de l'Acropole d'Athènes. (Ibid)
> 
> L’Acropole d'Athènes est un plateau rocheux calcaire s'élevant au centre de la ville d'Athènes à laquelle elle a longtemps servi de citadelle. Le plateau a d'abord été utilisé comme habitat, puis comme forteresse, avant de devenir, au cours de l'époque archaïque, puis de l'époque classique, un grand sanctuaire principalement consacré au culte d'Athéna, comprenant plusieurs temples, dont le Parthénon, l'Érechthéion et le temple d'Athéna Nikè. (Ibid)
> 
> Une cariatide est une statue de femme souvent vêtue d'une longue tunique, soutenant un entablement sur sa tête ; remplaçant ainsi une colonne, un pilier ou un pilastre, les Caryatides apparaissent essentiellement sur les édifices d'ordre ionique. (Ibid)
> 
> Un kouros est une statue de jeune homme, durant la période archaïque de la sculpture grecque (de -650 à -500). (Ibid)
> 
> Une garcette est un petit cordage court, généralement récupéré par l'équipage sur un cordage plus grand et usé, et qui sert le plus souvent à l'amarrage d'un équipement du bateau. Dans les temps anciens, une punition de l'équipage était de recevoir des coups de garcette, c’est-à-dire d'être fouetté avec la garcette. (Ibid)
> 
> Dans la mythologie grecque, la chouette représente ou accompagne traditionnellement Athéna, la déesse vierge de la sagesse. (Ibid)
> 
> L’Agora d'Athènes était, durant l'Antiquité, la place principale de la ville d'Athènes, lieu de rendez-vous des flâneurs et la grande place du marché : elle servait au commerce et aux rencontres. (Ibid)
> 
> Le stoïcisme est une école de philosophie hellénistique fondée par Zénon de Kition au début du IIIe siècle av. J.-C. à Athènes. Le terme de « stoïcisme » vient du substantif grec Stoa [Poikilè], soit le Portique des peintures en français. Il s'agissait d'une galerie de colonnes décorées de grandes fresques dues à des peintres réputés, représentant des scènes de batailles illustrant les hauts faits de la guerre de Troie, des Amazones, de la victoire de Marathon (490 av. J.-C.), se trouvant sur le côté nord de l'Agora d'Athènes. C'est là que Zénon et ses disciples se réunissaient pour leurs échanges d'idées. Le stoïcisme est parfois appelé « la philosophie du Portique », ou « Stoa ». L'adjectif « stoïque » désigne communément un comportement traduisant une indifférence à la douleur, au plaisir, au chagrin ou à la joie. Le sens actuel du mot « stoïque » s'explique par la hauteur et la rigidité de cette doctrine morale. Le premier devoir de l'homme est d'extirper de son âme toutes les passions, qui font de lui un fou. Par elle seule la vertu suffit à procurer le bonheur. Il n'y a pas de degrés dans la vertu, de même qu'il n'y en a pas dans le vice : toute faute morale, même la plus anodine, est un crime contre la raison. Le sage seul est heureux et libre ; fût-il en fait esclave et dénué de tout, il est le roi du monde. (Ibid)
> 
> Le temple d'Héphaïstos, également connu sous le nom d'Héphaïstéion est un temple dorique périptère, situé au nord-ouest de l'agora d'Athènes, en haut de la colline appelée Colonos Agoraios. (Ibid)
> 
> La Stoa d'Attale est un portique hellénistique situé dans la partie orientale de l'Agora d'Athènes. Elle abrite désormais le musée de l'Agora antique d'Athènes. (Ibid)
> 
> La kylix est un type de vase peu profond, utilisé pour déguster du vin lors des banquets. (Ibid)
> 
> L'ouzo est une boisson alcoolisée anisée grecque fabriquée à base d'alcool neutre mélangé à divers aromates (principalement l'anis) puis distillé et dilué. (Ibid) C’est un peu le pastis grec. 
> 
> Delphes est le site d'un sanctuaire panhellénique, situé au pied du mont Parnasse, en Phocide, où parle l'oracle d'Apollon à travers sa prophétesse, la Pythie qui était assise dans une salle du temple d’Apollon et parlait au nom du dieu. (Ibid)
> 
> Les trésors de Delphes sont des édifices de taille généralement modeste, implantés sur le site selon les emplacements disponibles ou en raison d'un voisinage significatif. Érigés par les cités à l'occasion d'un événement important, ils servaient de « chapelles votives » en présentant des offrandes ou en glorifiant un exploit. (Ibid)
> 
> Stirling est une ville écossaise (pour plus d’informations, s’adresser à Elizabeth Mary Holmes).


End file.
